Crazed Lizard Cat (Super Rare Cat)
This article is about the Cat Unit. For the enemy unit, see Crazed Lizard Cat (Enemy Unit) or Manic King Dragon Cat (Enemy Unit). '' '''Crazed Lizard Cat' is a Super Rare Cat unlocked by completing the event stage The Crazed Lizard appearing on the 24th of every month. True Form increases his range and attack power. Cat Evolves into Crazed Dragon Cat at level 10. Evolves into Manic King Dragon after beating the Lizard Maniac Stage and is level 20 or above. Pros: *High attack power, even higher in True Form. *High amount of HP. *Good range. *True Form has increased range (400-->415). *Decent movement speed. *Negligible faster attack animation than normal version. *Decent DPS. *Easily stackable due to high survivability, single target and slow attack speed. Cons: *Single-target attacks. *Longer recharge time compared to Lizard Cat. All forms are equal to Normal King Dragon, although his True Form does not increase it further. *Somewhat expensive. Strategy/Usage * Use this cat unit against strong enemies, use several if there are peons. Using multiple of this unit can also aid with chipping a boss’s HP down until a finishing blow is landed. * Meatshielding this cat is optimal in order to keep it alive. It may not be that fragile, but using several Crazed Wall/Eraser cats would be helpful. * This cat is very helpful against enemies that are close ranged, as well. It can take some hits from waves, and its range is perfect against slow enemies like The Face. Just be sure to keep the distance at a maximum, so that it doesn’t get damaged. * True form is able to outrange Le'boin and his variants. Proper meatshielding is required though, as he only outranges them by 15 (5 for Le'noir). Wave blockers are recommended when dealing with Mammothe. * When combined with King Dragon Cat, DPS ramps up very quickly shredding through most enemies with ease. Do note that peons May block their attacks however, and so carrying a wave or log distance unit may prove beneficial Description Cost *Chapter 1: $1000 *Chapter 2: $1500 *Chapter 3: $2000 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Hypermax Stats: Appearance *Normal Form: A Lizard Cat that has the same blank stare as the other Crazed Cats. Now has scales and a mohawk. Breathes realistic fire when attacking. *Evolved Form: Mohawk is longer and has more scales. Breathes a greater stream of fire when attacking. *True Form: King Dragon Cat has been corrupted! His Mohawk has grown, pushed forwards and extends beyond the tip of his tail. Also gains two huge(slightly cracked) horns on his head and dragon wings on his back. Body gains bigger, heavier looking, scales, chest spikes and two more legs which each have a spike at the back. Breathes a HUGE amount of fire when attacking. Gallery Crazed Lizard.png|Normal Form Description (EN) Crazed Dragon.png|Evolved Form Description (EN) Manic King Dragon.png|Ture Form Description (EN) Crazed Lizard Cat Attack Animation.gif|Crazed Lizard Cat's attack animation Crazed Dragon Cat Attack Animation.gif|Crazed Dragon Cat's attack animation Manic_King_Dragon_Attack_Animation.gif|Manic King Dragon's attack animation Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/unit/099.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Crazed Fish Cat | Crazed Titan Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Super Rare Cats Category:Item Drop Cats Category:Crazed Cats Category:Single Target Cats Category:Cats require Awakening for True Form